


Holding You

by RiverAnduin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, they love each other so much my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverAnduin/pseuds/RiverAnduin
Summary: Viktor hasn’t had a hug in, like, years, so he gets really emotional when cuddling with Yuuri.Post Episode 7





	Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic, and I'm really excited. I hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired by this post: http://lesdienne.tumblr.com/post/161411774215/twinkviktor-can-you-believe-di-made-me-read-this

Yuuri pressed his cheek into Viktor’s hair and smiled. They had decided to stay in Beijing for an extra few days to relax and see the sights. When Viktor had kissed him just three days ago, it had changed so much. It confirmed what had been building between them as they’d grown together these past few months. But in other ways so little had changed. Viktor and Yuuri were still each the most important person in the other’s life. They had been forming a sort of partnership, and kissing wasn’t a big leap. It felt natural.

And now here they were, relaxing on a couch in a hotel in Beijing, Viktor half-sitting, half-lying with his back resting against Yuuri’s chest. And Yuuri was smiling, cheek pressed into the top of Viktor’s head. Yuuri’s heart was full of a deep warmth. They hadn’t cuddled like this before, and it just felt so right to hold Viktor in his arms. They were watching a movie, some light-hearted comedy. Yuuri felt Viktor’s frame shake as he chuckled at a joke. But the joke passed, and Viktor was still shaking. Yuuri lifted his head and craned around to see the side of Viktor’s face. 

He was crying. Yuuri panicked. Why was Viktor crying? Had he, Yuuri, let him down? Was Viktor unhappy growing closer to him? Yuuri tried to pull himself together. While Viktor was sometimes pretty inscrutable, Yuuri had gotten pretty good at reading him, and if Viktor was super upset with him, Yuuri probably would have figured it out before now. Also, if Viktor hated him, he probably wouldn’t keep trying to spend time with Yuuri, and they probably wouldn’t be cuddling right now. While not able to completely convince himself he wasn’t a terrible person, Yuuri did calm down enough to avoid a real panic attack. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Viktor wouldn’t look at him. “I’m fine; I’m sorry. Don’t worry about it.” Viktor wiped the tears from his face and stared resolutely at the movie. But tears continued to fall. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said. He reached across Viktor’s lap to grab the remote and turn off the TV. “Look at me.” Viktor reluctantly turned his head. “You can talk to me. Please. What’s going on? Are you upset with me?”

Viktor blanched. “No, no, it’s not you. Trust me; it’s not you. You’re perfect.”

“Then what is it?” Yuuri asked, looking straight into Viktor’s eyes.

There was a pause, and then Viktor sagged. After a moment, he shifted so that he was leaning back against the couch and was able to speak with Yuuri more easily. He was nervous and mostly didn’t want to talk about this, but when he looked up, there was so much love in Yuuri’s gaze that it felt okay, maybe even good, to talk about it. 

“Look, you know I was married to my work. Skating was my life, and I didn’t have much time for anything else. I didn’t really have any friends except rinkmates I guess. And it was hard to get close to anyone because no one really knew who I was. I didn’t really know who I was either.” Viktor seemed to feel he’d gone down a bit of a tangent. He became kind of flustered. Yuuri could tell they were approaching the central issue. 

Viktor steeled himself. “I…don’t remember the last time…I got a hug. Before you, that is.” He looked up.

Yuuri’s heart broke. His mind was filled with images of lonely, touch-starved Viktor not knowing how to connect with people. In that moment Yuuri wanted nothing but to fill Viktor’s life with as much love and as many hugs as possible. Yuuri felt his own eyes begin to water.

Viktor couldn’t make eye contact. He shouldn’t have said it. Why had he said it? Why couldn’t he keep his damn mouth shut? Now Yuuri was going to think he was some unlovable weirdo. He felt a gentle hand touch his cheek. He reluctantly glanced up at Yuuri, and was surprised and amazed to see that a tear was rolling down his cheek as well. “Yuuri, what-”

Yuuri pulled him into a hug. After a moment of surprise, Viktor felt himself begin to shake again with silent sobs. Yuuri held him tight and rubbed his hand up and down Viktor’s back. 

After a bit, Viktor pulled back a little and wiped the tears from his face again. “I’m sorry. It’s just that after having no physical contact for so long, and then there’s you, and you’re perfect and you’re wonderful, and you care about me as a real person, and you want to cuddle me. It’s just overwhelming. I’m sorry.” 

Yuuri held Viktor’s face. “You are so important to me. I care about you so much.” Yuuri got embarrassed, but pushed through. “I may not be able to fix your past, but I can make your future better.” He kissed Viktor on the forehead, then pulled him back into a hug. They stayed there for a while. Then Viktor turned around and they were back to where they started: Viktor lying back against Yuuri’s chest, watching a movie. Yuuri’s left hand wrapped around Viktor’s torso holding Viktor’s right hand, Yuuri’s other hand playing with Viktor’s hair. 

Viktor could not remember ever being happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, this is my first fic, so I'd really appreciate any and all feedback


End file.
